Spider-Man
Spider-Man, real name Peter Parker, is a super-hero from Marvel Comics. He gained his powers when bitten by a radioactive spider. He has super strength, speed, agility, and reflexes, the ability to crawl on walls, and a small precognition that he calls "Spider-Sense". He also has a Web Shooter that allows him to create webs for multiple uses, the most common being to move around by web swinging between building. The Amazing Spider-Man (1990) Spider-Man's most dangerous enemies discovered his identity and kidnapped Mary Jane. Using her as a bait, one by one the villains call Spider-Man to challenge him. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man is framed and he must prove his innocence. The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Invasion of the Spider-Slayers The game is based on the "Invasion of Spider-Slayers" story arc from The Amazing Spider-Man #368-373, having Alistair Smythe sending his Spider-Slayers after Spider-Man. The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin Spider-Man is framed by the Kingpin of hiding a radioactive bomb in the city that will detonate in 24 hours, and he offers a big reward for his capture. Due to this, Spider-Man is pursued by many people, from authorities to scoundrels. To make things worse, the bomb is real and he must find it to save the city. He will need five keys to disable the bomb, each being with one of his enemies, who are hidden in different parts of the city. Powers and equipment *'Move:' Press left or right to move Spider-Man. *'Crouch:' Hold down to crouch. Release the button to stand. In the Sega CD version, press down to crouch and up to stand. **'Crawl:' Move left or right while crouching or holding on walls and ceilings. Spider-Man moves slower while crawling. In the Master System and Gear Gear versions, Spider-Man is unable to crawl in the floor. In the Sega CD version, Spider-Man moves faster while crawling and he can crawl around corners. *'Attack:' Spider-Man attacks with a punch when standing (and crawling in Sega CD), and with kicks when crouched or jumping. His kicks cause twice the damage of his punches. *'Jump' *'Web:' Spider-Man shots web balls to attack. In doesn't cause damage in the Master System, Game Gear, and Sega CD versions, but it can paralyze some enemies temporarily. In the Sega CD version it can also defeat some enemies by paralyzing them with a large amount of web. *'Web Swinging:' While jumping, press the web button to create web lines to swing. Spider-Man can kick in web swings. Press jump to release the web. *'Mega Web:' Press the D-Pad up and hold it, quickly press the Web button, then roll the D-Pad in the direction of an enemy. (Sega CD) *'Kicking Back Flip:' Press the D-Pad up, hold the Punch button, then quickly press the Jump button. (Sega CD) *'Keys:' The keys to disable the bomb. *'Camera:' Camera to take photos for the Daily Bugle, obtaining money for web fluid. Not present in the Sega CD version. *'Amulet:' Amulet given by Doctor Strange after obtaining the first key. It can teleport Spider-Man back to his apartment, saving him from dangerous situations. Only present in the Master System and Game Gear. *'Web Shield:' Creates a shield. (Sega CD) *'Web Bolo:' Weapon. (Sega CD) Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems Marvel: Ultimate Alliance When the Helicarrier is attacked and Nick Fury asks for help, Spider-Man is one of the first heroes to appear, alongside Wolverine, Captain America, and Thor. Stats Powers |- |'Web Snare'||Projectile |Uses webs to freeze an enemy in his tracks, and deals damage. | |- |'Web Throw'||Radial |Grabs an enemy and swings him around, doing radial damage to enemies nearby. (Chargeable) | |- |'Slingshot'||Melee |Propels himself forward by using webbing as a slingshot. (Chargeable) | |- |'Web Warrior'||Special |Uses web to fling an enemy into the air. Charge longer to increase the distance the enemy will soar. | |- |'Web Shield'||Boost |Creates a Web Shield that has a chance to block all attacks. | |- |'Spidey Sense'||Boost |Time slows down for Spider-Man and his allies allowing them to react to events much more quickly. | |- |'Bungee Bash'||Xtreme |Team Xtreme attack that will grab enemies and spin them onto web sacks. | |} Outfits |- |'Web Damage' |Increases the amount of damage done with web attacks. | |- |Defense||Increases Defense. | |- !colspan=3|'Symbiote' |- |'Max Health'||Increases maximum Health. | |- |'Critical Web' |Increases critical hit chance with Web attacks. | |- |Defense||Increases Defense. | |- !colspan=3|'Scarlet Spider' |- |Web Damage||Increases the amount of damage done with web attacks. | |- |Experience||Increase amount of XP gained. | |- |Defense||Increases Defense. | |- !colspan=3|'Stark Armor' |- |Evade||Increases chance to dodge attacks. | |- |Striking||Gives a striking bonus. | |- |Defense||Increases Defense. | |} Team Bonus *Agile Warriors: 10% Reduced Energy Cost *Marvel Knights: +6 Body, Strike, Focus *New Avengers: +5 All Resistances *New Fantastic Four: +15% Max Energy *Think Tanks: +15% Max Health Combos Captain America: *Valorous Web! Iron Man: *Energy Darts! Spider-Woman: *Arachnid's Darts! *Binding Darts! Thor *Asgardian Darts! Wolverine: *Piercing Darts! Special Conversations *Helicarrier: Nick Fury *Omega Base: Mysterio Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 A pity the game's official site is no more. It had good characters profiles. Powers Outfits Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Maximum Spider Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Spider-Man is one of the playable characters. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds He is a playable character. Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge Arcade Spider-Man (2000) Spider-Man must stop Doc Ock. Spider-Man 2 Enter: Electro Spider-Man vs. Electro Spider-Man: Friend or Foe Spider-Man "Spider-Man was just your average student until the day that he was bitten by a radioactive spider. His experience in fighting super-powered threats makes him the perfect person to handle the PHANTOM invasion." *Uppercut *Web Line Black-Suited Spider-Man "The Black-Suit enhances Spider-Man's strength and makes him a very dangerous combatant. Although the suit is volatile, it evens the odds against the symbiote-powered PHANTOM forces." *Uppercut *Web Shoot Web Web Line - The Web Shooters create an extremely durable and elastic line of webbing. this line can be used for various attacks depending on the size of the enemy. Web Shot - Using compression and a hardening agent the Web Shooters deliver a hard projectile of webbing. Web Stun - Web Shooters fire a stream of sticky webbing that impedes targets by wrapping them up or blinding them. X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance